


A glance at academic life in Xavier's

by Elliyora



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Other, Trans Character, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:55:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27190726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elliyora/pseuds/Elliyora
Summary: Just random little oneshots from my strange x-men au. Hope this doesn't make anyone mad. Mostly oc/canon; please don't complain when that comes up.
Relationships: Charles Xavier/Original Female Character
Kudos: 2





	A glance at academic life in Xavier's

“Dad?” a weak voice called out to Charles. “Can-can I tell you something? It’s kind of important.”

“Hm? Oh, of course, Stephan. Anything, remember,"

The fourteen year old mutant walked into their father’s study. They played nervously with their hands and took a deep breath in.

“Dad, I don’t think I’m a boy anymore…” they looked down at their clawed feet, almost in shame and… fear? “But I-I still love you and…”

As soon as his child started to sniff, Charles wheeled himself over and beckoned for them to give him a hug.

“Darling, don’t worry,” Charles said. “If you don’t feel like a boy anymore then, by God, you are not a boy.” After saying this, Charles put a hand to his chin in thought. “But we must call you something, precious."

He ran a finger under his chin in thought. "Well, that leaves the question, how do you want to be addressed? My child? My offspring? My progeny? My eldest spawn?”

The child in question giggled and shook their head. “Daughter, dad. I’m- I think I’m a girl. No, I know I’m a girl.”

“Alright, darling, if that’s all then…”

“Wait, you’re not mad at me?” the look of confusion on her face was enough to break his poor heart. She thought that something like this would make him stop loving her? 

“Mad? Oh dear me, no,” Charles chuckled. “You are my daughter, my eldest child, and I am your father. It is my job to care for your emotional well-being. I care about your happiness and health above all else, and if being a girl is what makes you happy then, with God as my witness, I will make you happy.”

“Thanks, Dad!” She chirped and trotted along happily with her pointed tail swinging behind her.

Charles chuckled and got back on with his work. He adored the mental warmth that seemed to glow around his daughter. 

“Darling, what name do you want to go by?” Charles asked randomly.

His daughter pursed her lips in thought. “I hadn’t really given it much thought before. I mean, I do like Pandora… it sounds nice.”

“Pandora Xavier? Yes, rather… refined,” Charles agreed. "Classical, divine, and it suits you."

“I was also thinking of having the same middle name as you…” Pandora said as she chopped some vegetables up.

Charles turned around quickly. “Really? You want the middle name Francis? Darling, I have lived with it for forty-four years. Believe me, you don’t want it.”

“Well, not the same spelling, but pronunciation-wise it’s pretty close: F-R-A-N-C-E-S-E. Its like… fraun-cease. You know? And it’s French-ish. Like mum.”

Charles gave his daughter an amused smile. “Ah. I see, darling. Yes, it is very you, now that I think about it. A little different, a little special,and entirely Pandora.”

Pandora’s face twirled into a sweet grin and she wrapped her arms around her father.

“Thanks for understanding me, dad…”

As Christmas rolled around, the family all sat around and opened presents. Pandora chuckled a little as her youngest sibling, Marigold, shook a teddy bear in her direction.

Mira and Charles exchanged an unspoken conversation between each other and nodded quickly. A look of confusion was on Pandora’s face as her mother stood up. 

“Darling, we have another rather… special… gift for you,” Mira took a box out from behind the tree that had been hidden. She placed it in front of Pandora and ruffled her daughter’s lavender hair. 

“We really hope that you would like it. It took quite a bit of time to get it, but it is worth it.” Charles explained. 

“I had to pull quite a few strings and use my mutation," he glanced at his larger wife. "...and your mother had to threaten quite a few people, but we hope that you will love it.”

Pandora gave her parents a confused look, but opened up the box. “It’s a… birth certificate… for my birthday…”

The couple nodded and urged her to continue reading it.

“All of this stuff is for me… my weight and size… mum, dad… your signatures.” Pandora looked up from the sheet of paper that she held like glass in her hands. “I- what?”

“Read the name, darling,” Miranette urged.

“"Pandora Francese Xavier" Mum… dad... I-" She couldn’t continue; she was so choked up. “Thank you.”

"Yes, darling, you are now legally Pandora Francese Xavier," Charles and Mira held her close as her father planted a kiss on her forehead. 

The smile on Pandora’s face was worth more to them than any treasure money could possibly buy.


End file.
